


You're Toying With My Hormones

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Chan wants to dick Minho down, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, MinChan rise bitch, Sex Toys, chan says 'fuck' a lot, getting together kind of but not really, healthy conversations about sex, or irl compliant I guess, realizing you have the hots for your groupmate, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Chan finds a sex toy in the studio. And he has no idea who it might belong to.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 36
Kudos: 488
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	You're Toying With My Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! I had prompt #198: "Person A owns a sex toy. Person A loses said sex toy only to have it found later by Person B, but they aren’t sure who the toy belongs to. They try to figure out who’s toy it is discretely, but that doesn’t... exactly... work out..."
> 
> This fic was...a wild ride. I almost picked it for the first round, and then after that was finished I suddenly had a spark of inspiration for the prompt and outlined an entire story for it and I was going to post it separately from the fest, but then round two came along so I was able to grab that prompt after all! And then I wrote the whole fic in 7 hours. Yes, that's right. Seven. Hours. I scare myself sometimes.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It all began with Chan walking into his room and being greeted with the backside of his teammate, Minho. The dancer was halfway under his bed, muttering to himself "where is it...where the hell is it?" 

"Hey Minho. What's up, did you lose something?" Chan asked. 

He heard a thump and an "ow!" as Minho must have jolted from hearing Chan's voice and hit his head.

He answered, voice kind of muffled from where he was positioned, "uh...yeah. My airpods."

"You mean the airpods I bought you for your birthday, that are sitting right here on your dresser?" Chan said, looking at said object.

"I mean- my other headphones."

"I thought those broke?" 

"I bought new ones."

"But you have the airpods." 

"Uh- well- look it's not important-"

Chan sighed, "Minho just tell me the truth, what did you _actually_ lose? Is it something embarrassing? Like….I don't know, some weird sex thing?"

Minho scooted out from under the bed, cheeks red and rubbing his scalp where he had bumped it.

"Don't be ridiculous hyung," he said, chuckling nervously, "just don't question it, okay?"

"Why don't you want to tell me? I'm not going to be mad, or judge you or anything."

"It's...um…. it's alcohol, alright?" Minho admitted, "I bought a bottle of really fancy soju and I thought I had it tucked under my bed but it isn't there and I can't find it."

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? I can help you look, if you want," Chan offered. 

Minho's eyes grew wide, and he frantically shook his hands. "No! No, that won't be necessary! I'll just have to keep looking. Maybe….I might have left it in my bag after I took it to the company."

Chan gave him a confused look. "Why are you drinking at the company?"

"It's only a little bit, a pick-me-up at the end of a long day of practicing. I didn't get drunk, don't worry."

"O...kay then, best of luck in your search I guess." Chan said, still a bit confused, "drink responsibly." 

And with that, he did what he had gone in there to do and walked back out of the room, putting Minho's problem out of his mind for the time being. 

A couple days passed, and Chan noticed that Minho had been a bit distracted. He wondered if searching for the soju bottle was the reason. 

"Hey, have you found your thing?" Chan asked quietly during a break one day, "your liquor."

"What? Oh. No, I haven't," Minho answered, "it wasn't in my bag. I'm starting to get worried that Seungmin or Hyunjin found it by accident. I don't want them going crazy with something that I bought. It was...expensive. Yeah, expensive."

"I can help look if you like, I really don't mind," Chan offered again. 

Minho shook his head. "It really isn't necessary, hyung." 

Chan shrugged it off, but he couldn't help but think that Minho's answers seemed a little suspicious. Was it really just alcohol? 

"This isn't actually drugs, is it?" he questioned. 

Minho looked shocked. "What- no! No, I would never put my career in jeopardy like that."

Chan sighed in relief. Good, so it really was just booze. Minho was probably just being weird as he always was. 

A week went by, and one night Chan was at the company, in the studio room he usually used to go live with Stays. He wasn't live this time, he was trying to come up with new lyrics. Chan kept tapping his pencil against the blank page, racking his brain for something new to write down. Then he tapped his pencil a little too hard, and it jumped out of his hand and bounced onto the floor, rolling under one of the cushioned chairs. Cursing softly, Chan set his notebook down and got out of his chair, crawling down on the carpet to pick it up. After he did, as he was sitting back up, he noticed something.

The cushion of the chair was lifted up slightly. Chan tried to push it back down, but it wouldn't stay. Confused, he pulled the cushion up to see what was under it. There was an object, kinda small and black, that was phallic shaped. Chan picked it up, curious, and took a better look at it. It was smooth to the touch, and there was a suction cup at the end. And a button. Chan clicked the button and the thing started to vibrate, making a buzzing sound. In a panic, Chan switched it off and dropped it against the seat, as if it would burn him.

Shit that- that was a dildo. That was definitely a vibrating dildo.

Who the fuck owned a dildo? And who would just leave it in one of the company rooms? 

Then Chan realized his reaction was a little silly. It was a sex toy, not something evil or cursed. He would just have to try and find out who it belonged to, and ask everyone who worked in the company, carefully and discreetly. The probability leaned towards it being owned by a female employee, but Chan wouldn't put it past one of the men to own something like this either.

He picked it up again, and looked it over. He'd never seen a sex toy up close before, it was actually pretty interesting. But probably dirty- who knows what kind of dirt and bacteria were underneath that cushion. Chan placed the cushion back in place, took the toy and wrapped it in a tissue, and tucked it in a pocket in his briefcase. He continued working for a while longer, and then headed back home.

Once he arrived and walked into his room, Chan pulled out the toy from his case and went to go set it on his dresser.

Minho, who was already in his bed, pulled his privacy sheet aside to see who had come into the room.

"What's that in your hand, hyung?" he asked, tone curious.

"I'm pretty sure it's a dildo," Chan answered, "I found it at the company, and I have no idea who it belongs to. I figured I'd hold onto it and try to discreetly ask around to find its owner."

"Uh...what kind of dildo is it? Like, what does it look like?" Minho asked, looking a bit pale for some reason.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question, hyung."

"Okay...it's black, and it vibrates. There's also a suction cup thing at the bottom, if you were wondering about that too."

"Oh god…" Minho groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Chan questioned, starting to get worried.

"You don't have to ask around hyung," Minho said, hiding his face in his hands, "it's…. it's mine."

Chan stared at him. "Come again?" 

"It's mine," Minho repeated, "that's my dildo."

"Come again??"

Minho sighed, and pulled his hands away from his face. His face was red, beet red, and he looked very uncomfortable.

"You know how I was looking for my soju? Yeah, uh….there was no soju. That toy in your hand was what I was _actually_ looking for."

"Oh," Chan said, "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah…thanks for finding it at least. I'm just gonna-" 

Minho got out of his bed and walked over, swiftly taking the toy from Chan’s hand and putting it in his underwear drawer.

"You should probably wash it," Chan added, mind still trying to comprehend this new information, "it was under a chair cushion, which isn’t the most sanitary place. Wait- does that mean when I asked you if it was a sex thing and you said it wasn't-"

"I was lying," Minho confirmed.

"Well," Chan said, "so much for being discreet. At least the mystery is solved, right?"

"Yeah...mystery solved. Please, don't tell anyone, okay?" Minho requested. 

Chan nodded, "of course, I won't tell a soul. It'll be our little secret." 

  
  


Chan found himself back in the same studio room the next day, still trying to make those new lyrics. As his mind tried to focus, and he spun his chair around, Chan glanced over at the cushioned chair, and next thing he knew his mind had wandered.

It was kind of crazy to believe that the sex toy he had found belonged to Minho. _Minho_ , of all people, owned a dildo. That object had been inside of Minho's body, probably more than once. His thoughts started to venture into dangerous territory and he couldn't help but wonder: how often did he use it? _How_ did he use it? 

Images started to flash through his imagination. Minho laying across his bed, shoving the toy into himself. Minho on his hands and knees, toy on the wall, thrusting himself back against it. Maybe he used it in the shower, standing there and grinding on it against the wall. Maybe he even put it on the floor and rode it.

What would Minho look like? What would he sound like?

Shit. Chan was hard.

It would be wrong, it would be _so_ wrong to masturbate and think about one of his teammates….they were like his _kids_. But at the same time, Minho was different. Minho was always different. Less of a kid and more of a 'co-parent' as the once third and now second oldest. 

Plus, Minho was hot. Ridiculously hot. Chan would have to be blind to not see that- objectively- Minho was _incredibly_ attractive. He hadn't been lying that time he'd called Minho the "sexiest man ever", even though he had been partially joking when he said it.

Now Chan had started to think about Minho specifically. His eyes….big and a bit doe-like, they could look innocent and sweet one moment but also sharp and deadly when he was onstage and really feeling the music. Would they get teary at all from stimulating himself? His lips… they were so plump and full. What would they look like, sucking on someone's fingers? Or wrapped around a cock? Around _his_ cock?

Chan's dick twitched. He lightly bit his lower lip.

He was _so_ hard. 

Fuck it. What Minho didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Chan quickly undid his fly and scooted his pants down slightly, pulling out his dick and starting to stroke it as he thought more about Minho.

He's seen Minho naked, they've all seen each other naked. It was inevitable when you live together for a few years and are comfortable with each other. But Chan wondered, what Minho would look like when his dick was hard. What he would look like touching himself. And then he was back to thinking about the toy.

Would Minho's moans be low and guttural? Or high pitched and whiny? Maybe a mix of both? Would they be different when he switched on the vibration setting? His voice was usually soft spoken too, sometimes even a bit chirpy. Would his moans be the same? Or would they be loud, like when he would playfully yell with the others? 

If Minho liked fucking himself, what if...what if _Chan_ fucked him?

The thought made Chan whimper out loud. _Fuck_ that would be so hot. His hand sped up. 

Now he was thinking about Minho beneath him, Minho sitting on top of him, Minho moaning _"hyung"_ , Minho moaning his name-

Chan came, spurting all over himself and onto his shirt, his limbs twitching from the intensity of it. 

Shit. His shirt was dirty. He just jerked off to one of his teammates. He just thought about fucking one of his teammates. The regret was already starting to seep in.

"Fuck," Chan said out loud, to the empty room.

When he got home that night, it was late and everyone was asleep. Chan just crawled into bed, and tried not to think about what he had done while thinking of the person sleeping right below him.

  
  


The next day, they all slept in, having no schedules or rehearsals. As Chan was walking out to the kitchen to get some more breakfast, he was tugged aside and back into his room by Minho. 

"What do you need?" Chan asked.

"I just wanted to thank you again for finding it. My, uh, my dildo. I was really worried it was going to be discovered by one of the younger members, or that I'd have to buy a new one. I barely managed to sneak the package in the first time, Jeongin is so _nosy_ ,” Minho said.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Chan replied, “but I have to ask, what were you doing with it in the studio?”

Minho raised his eyebrows. “Do I really need to tell you?”

“Well- why the _studio_ of all places?” Chan further questioned, starting to feel a bit flustered.

“It’s a soundproof room,” Minho explained, shrugging, “and we had been practicing for so long and I needed to get rid of some tension, so I said I was gonna work on my singing after we finished and went there.”

Chan remembered, a few weeks ago, Minho saying exactly that. He had been _very_ eager to work on his lines. At the time, Chan was pleased by his dedication. Now, he was trying his best to not think about Minho fucking himself on the cushioned seat, in the very same room Chan had now touched himself in as well.

“Well, I guess that’s one way to do it,” he said, chuckling nervously, “how did it end up in the cushion?”

“You know, that’s where my memory escapes me,” Minho contemplated, “oh wait- someone had knocked on the door, I panicked and hid it. It was…Jisung. Yeah, it was Jisung, he was telling me that we were all going out to get dinner and I went along, thinking I would come back later to get it. And then I guess it just slipped out of my mind.”

“Ah, gotcha.” More nervous chuckling.

“I really appreciate you not being awkward about this. Or, not being _too_ awkward.”

Chan gave Minho a small smile, and said “well I’m glad it was me who found it. I hope you aren’t too embarrassed that I know about this, it’s totally fine if you want to use toys when you, y’know, yank it.”

“Yank it?” Minho snorted, “that’s such a silly term!”

“Eh, it gets the point across. Hey...would it make you feel any better if I told you about one of my embarrassing wanking habits?” suggested Chan.

“I don’t know if it will, but now you’ve just made me curious so you might as well share anyway,” Minho answered.

Chan sat down on Minho's bed and sighed, racking his brain. What was something decently embarrassing that he could expose? He had pretty basic habits honestly…

Well- there was the one thing he could spill. Should he? It could either end in Minho laughing at him or getting weirded out by him, Chan wasn’t sure which it would be. He probably shouldn’t.

But there _was_ something else he could spill.

“I like thinking about anal,” he said.

“Hyung, I’m pretty sure most of us think about anal,” Minho countered, “that doesn’t count.”

“Okay, okay, um…..alright this one is fairly embarrassing to admit. I have a title kink.”

Minho sat on the bed next to him. “Really? Seriously? Wow. I never would have guessed. What title?”

“It’s….uh…..it’s captain,” Chan admitted.

Minho hummed in understanding, “I see. That makes _way_ more sense.”

Chan started laughing, and Minho laughed with him. Through their fit of giggles, the awkwardness seemed to just melt away. Laughter really was the best medicine sometimes.

They both ended up laying down on Minho’s mattress, still chuckling, looking up at the bottom of Chan’s bunk.

“Further curiosity, are you a virgin?” Minho questioned.

“No,” Chan answered.

“Me either. How’d you lose yours?”

“Another trainee, about...four years ago? We did it a few times actually. She ended up not making it, left the company a few months later. And then my first time with a guy was a few months after that. He was also a trainee that didn’t make it. What about you?”

“Wings tour. Another backup dancer. We flirted a lot during the rehearsals, and he invited me to his place after the second Seoul show. Things happened. He was really sweet.”

“Cool.”

“Sex is fun, isn’t it? I kinda miss it,” Minho said.

Chan chuckled, “yeah, yeah it is.”

“Even further curiosity, do you like being the one to stick it in or get it stuck in you?”

Chan laughed even more, “stick it in. Definitely.”

“You wouldn’t switch around?”

“Nope. I prefer being on top.”

“So, you’ve never fingered yourself when you masturbate?” Minho asked.

“Well, sure I have, once or twice,” Chan said, “and I tried bottoming once, and yeah it felt good at the time. It's just not my preference. You get what I mean?”

Minho nodded in understanding. “You know, that’s fitting for you.”

“You think?”

“Yeah. You seem like a top.”

“How about you, do you switch around?”

“I mean,” Minho began, “I _could_ , but if I had to pick I’d much rather bottom. Hence the toy. Nothing gets me off like having something in me. Usually I just use fingers, but sometimes it isn’t enough.”

“Oh, interesting,” Chan commented, trying not to get a boner while thinking about Minho fingering himself.

He failed. Minho noticed it.

“Oh my god, are you hard right now?” Minho asked, in disbelief.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Chan said, closing his eyes as his face heated up, “you’re putting very vivid images in my head.”

“Wow, you are a big horny pervert!” Minho teased, laughing brightly.

“Noooo I’m sorryyy!” Chan whined, hiding his face behind his hands as he blushed even more, “I didn’t mean to, it just acted on its own!”

“I guess I’m so handsome even our leader is affected! Amazing,” Minho continued to tease while still laughing.

“You aren’t letting me live this down, are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Minho answered, “but I won’t tell anyone either.”

Chan peeked through his fingers. “You won’t?" he asked.

“No, of course not. You didn’t tell anyone that I have a sex toy, so I won’t tell anyone that you secretly want to dick me down.”

“That’s not it and you know it!” Chan exclaimed, swatting Minho’s arm as the younger started cackling again. He was lying, that's absolutely what it was, but he certainly wasn’t going to say that out loud.

Minho gasped in fake offense. “So it could be just _anyone_ ? I can't believe you hyung, I thought I was _special_!” 

He started to fake cry, very dramatically. Chan, in retaliation, shoved Minho over and started to tickle him, until Minho was crying out for mercy. After he stopped, Minho pounced and started to tickle him back, and Chan had to grab his arms and pin them down against the mattress to get him to stop. 

They both froze. Chan was partially on top of Minho. His brainly dumbly supplied that Minho’s mouth was parted slightly and he looked incredibly kissable. It was certainly not helping his half mast whatsoever.

“I’m hungry,” Minho finally said, shattering the atmosphere, “I’m going to go eat something.”

Chan let go of his arms and sat back, allowing Minho to get up. The dancer took a moment to stretch, and Chan stood up himself, muttering about going to take a cold shower.

“Hyung,” Minho called out to him, and Chan paused, right before the doorway, “you know I wouldn’t mind. If you did want to.”

“Want to what?” Chan asked, confused.

Minho said nothing, but deliberately winked at him, before walking past him out of the bedroom.

It took about thirty seconds for it to click- Minho had joked that Chan wanted to secretly dick him down. And he was saying that he would be okay with it.

Suffice to say, Chan did not take a cold shower, but rather a hot one. And he jerked off. He jerked off the entire time. He was a little embarrassed about how _much_ there was when he came.

Chan rested his forehead against the shower wall. “ _Fuck_.”

  
  


A couple more days passed, and Chan tried not to think about Minho.

Keyword: tried.

He failed horribly, suddenly the oldest main dancer was the only thing on his mind. He became hyper aware of Minho at all times; of his smiles, his touches, his words, the way he moved. 

Minho, meanwhile, acted as if nothing happened. He was still the same old silly tsundere Minho that Chan had always known. He did wink a little more often though, that did change. Chan was pretty sure it was a cheeky thing rather than a flirty thing. But at times, it did seem flirty. Or maybe Chan just wanted it to be flirty.

He wasn’t sure if what he felt for Minho was just raw sexual attraction or something more.

Did he want to fuck Minho? Absolutely.

Did he want to hold his hand and kiss him? Kinda???

Minho was very sexy, no doubt about that. He was also very adorable; his mature charms and his cute charms balanced each other out fairly evenly.

But even if Chan did have real feelings, it wasn’t as if they could actually _date_. That would break their contract, they still had another year before they were allowed to be in romantic relationships.

Would it be a dick move to ask your teammate for casual sex? Probably. Don’t ask that.

Chan started escaping to the studio way more often, but most times he wasn’t actually working- he was masturbating.

It was that damn _toy_ . He _really_ wanted to see Minho use it. And then let Chan use it on him. And then let Chan fuck him afterward.

He wanted to push Minho down into the mattress. He wanted to hear Minho moan his name. He wanted to kiss him so hard it left both of them breathless.

He wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

He really wanted Minho.

One night, while Chan was “producing”, he heard a fairly quiet knock at the door. He panicked and quickly tucked himself back in, then turned on his laptop, opening up the producing software to make it look like he was actually doing something useful. Then, he opened the door.

It was Minho. He was likely there to drag Chan back to the dorm; if it wasn’t him it would be Jisung or Changbin.

“It’s almost 1 a.m., hyung. Are you going to come home?”

“Uh, I’m still working on stuff. I’m nearly done though,” Chan lied.

“Uh huh. Does having a giant tent in your sweatpants help you ‘work’?” Minho said, adding air quotes as his eyes glanced down.

Chan felt his ears start to burn as he realized that he had opted for more comfortable pants that day instead of tight jeans. The one problem with more comfortable pants- it was harder to conceal an erection.

“Well- uh-” he stuttered, no clue how to get himself out of this one.

“I get following my idea,” Minho continued, “but if you’re gonna jerk off, don’t pretend that you’re working.”

“Wait- but that’s exactly what you did,” Chan countered.

Minho opened his mouth and then closed it.

“...okay I’ll give you that. Look, it’s late. Come home. The kids are getting worried that you’re overworking yourself.”

“Yeah, okay I will. Can I, uh, finish first?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course, go ahead,” Minho said, his cheeks slightly pink, “I’ll just wait out here.”

Minho shut the door gently and Chan plopped back down on the cushioned chair that was closest to the door. He pulled his dick back out and got back to it, much quicker this time. He started to think about Minho (not that he hadn’t already been before), thought about him coming in and offering to help, then letting Chan fuck his mouth. It was the thought of Minho looking up at him with tears in his eyes as he gagged that sent Chan over, and he came, blurting out “fuck- _fuck_ \- Minho-!”

He sure was glad the room was soundproof.

After he cleaned himself off, he closed his laptop and picked it up, and then walked out of the room. As he reached the door, he noticed that it hadn’t been latched completely. 

Um. That was potentially bad.

As he opened the door and looked outside, he saw Minho whip his head to look at him. He was blushing and his eyes were owlish.

Okay that was _definitely_ bad.

“Did...did you hear anything?” Chan asked, carefully.

“I don’t know, hyung. Did I? Did I hear you say _my_ name as you jerked off? Or were my ears just playing tricks on me?” Minho asked, standing up and walking over to Chan.

“Fuck,” Chan muttered under his breath. 

“So? Do I need to get my hearing checked?”

“No...you heard correctly,” Chan admitted with a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“So I was right after all. You do want to dick me down,” Minho said with a hum.

“Well- I haven’t always wanted to. It’s a pretty recent thing.”

“What started it?”

“The stupid toy!” Chan exclaimed, “that freaking dildo of yours! I can’t stop thinking about you using it! And from there...it just escalated.”

“Oh,” Minho said, blinking several times in surprise, “is this...do you like me or is this just a sexual thing?”

“I don’t know,” Chan answered honestly, “there’s attraction, I’ll admit that. Please don’t let this make things weird between us.”

“Why would I? I told you I’d be okay with it. Do you want to see me use the toy?”

“What?”

“If you want to see, you could have just asked. I don’t mind.”

“...why?” Chan questioned, “is this something you would offer to anyone?”

“No, just you,” Minho replied, “the others...it would just be weird.”

“But not for me?”

“No, not for you. Maybe it’s because you’re older than me. I probably would have been okay showing one of the managers too.”

Hearing that made something churn in Chan’s stomach. He did _not_ like the idea of Minho showing any of the managers.

“Well, if you’re really okay with showing me,” Chan said, “then...I don’t know, do we do this now?”

“Not here, I don’t have it with me. Don’t have any lube either.”

“No, I meant when we get home.”

“Oh. Um….well everyone will be asleep.”

“Yeah, and?”

Minho looked off to the side, cheeks darkening even more. “I’m….not quiet.”

Chan’s mind filled with various levels of incoherent screaming. That was hot! That was really hot! It was a really, _really_ good thing Chan was in his refractory period, or else he’d have been rock hard again immediately.

“Maybe we can get the kids to go out while we stay behind?” he offered.

Minho nodded slowly, seeming to like that idea. “They talked about going to see a movie on our next day off, we could do it then?”

“That works,” Chan said.

“Okay then,” Minho said back.

It was quiet, the awkwardness had returned.

“So, are we going to go home or not?” Minho asked, “our manager is waiting, he’s still grumpy that I woke him up to drive me here.”

“Oh right. Right. Let’s go.”

The planned movie was set to happen in about a week, and before that day arrived Minho kept giving Chan _glances_. Knowing glances, as if the anticipation was getting to him the same way it was getting to Chan.

Also, during that time, Chan did some serious thinking. 

Thinking that he would like to hold Minho's hand. And the idea of Minho showing someone else- anyone else- something like what he'd offered to show Chan made jealousy burn in him. He didn't want to think about it. It pissed him off. Chan thought about how he would like to kiss Minho softly, sweetly, hold him close and never let him go. 

And he realized that it wasn't just sexual. 

Laying there, in his bed in the middle of the night, Chan realized that he genuinely had real feelings for Minho.

"Fuck," he said softly, but with a lot of feeling.

  
  


Soon enough, the fated free day arrived. As they all gathered in the living room- the younger members getting ready to leave- Seungmin called out to Chan and Minho, who were sitting on the couch and not getting ready to go anywhere. 

"We're all going out to the movies, right?" he asked.

"Actually, you guys go ahead without us. Channie-hyung and I are going to stay behind," Minho answered, "he's helping me with a…. _personal_ issue."

"What kind of issue?" Felix questioned, "maybe we should all hear about it?"

"No, no you guys go have fun!" Chan said, waving his hand, "I got this. I am the leader after all." 

The rest just shrugged and they all left, the manager behind them to take them to the car. Once the door shut and the dorm was empty, Minho and Chan looked at each other. Minho stood up and took hold of Chan's hand, tugging him up and over to their bedroom. At that point, everything started to feel a bit surreal.

Minho walked over to his dresser and pulled out his toy (Chan noticed it wasn't in the tissue anymore, which meant that Minho had since cleaned it off, and had possibly even used it again). He also pulled out a little bottle that Chan guessed was lube. Then, Minho grabbed Chan by the shoulders and sat him down on the bed, before sitting down on the mattress himself.

"Make yourself comfy," he said, "give yourself access. I'm sure you're going to enjoy this."

"Wait. Before we do this I should tell you something," Chan cut in, "I…..I like you." 

Minho blinked twice at him before saying "okay."

"'Okay?' That's…. that's it?" Chan asked, feeling a little bewildered at the lack of reaction.

"Did you want me to be more surprised?" Minho asked, before fake gasping dramatically, "oh my gosh, hyung likes me?! After admitting he was sexually attracted to me a week ago? I never would have guessed!"

"Don't mock me! This took serious thinking!" Chan complained. 

"Uh huh, I'm sure it did," Minho said, staring to undo the buttons of his shirt, "so what was it that tipped you off? That you like me."

"Well," Chan began, "first there was what you said about showing the managers. I didn't like that. It made me angry, the thought of you showing another person something so intimate."

"Oh?" Minho paused, halfway done undoing the fourth button, "jealousy? I'll admit, I didn't expect that. Was that it or was there anything else?"

"I want to hold your hand. And hold you close. And kiss you for hours. You're on my mind constantly, whether it's dirty or not, just….I think about you. And I enjoy spending time with you, you always make me laugh so easily, and you're easy to talk to. It was all of those things, that made me realize this is more than simple attraction," Chan confessed.

Minho had fully stopped undressing and was staring at Chan. The curtain was blocking most of the light, but Chan could see well enough to notice he was blushing. 

"Well, that's very nice," he said.

"Just nice?" 

" Hmmmm…..maybe more than nice," Minho hummed, slipping his shirt off completely and tossing it on the floor, "it certainly makes this more fun."

"Fun?" Chan implored, raising one of his eyebrows.

Minho crawled across the bed, getting close to Chan.

"Very fun~" he answered, "I mean, what could be better than giving the guy who has a crush on me the best show of his life? Who knows, maybe I'll even let you participate." 

"P-p-p-p-participate?" Chan stuttered, heat rushing to both his face and down south. 

Minho scooted back a little bit and took his pants off. "You have very nice hands….captain."

A chill ran down Chan's spine, and he wasn't sure if it was from the look in Minho's eyes or the use of the title.

After tossing his underwear out of the way, Minho was now fully naked, and Chan just sat there and looked at him. He had seen Minho naked, sure, and it shouldn't have been a big deal, yet it was. Maybe it was because it wasn't an accident, Minho was naked because he was _showing_ himself- all of himself- to Chan.

Minho put some lube on his fingers, and reached around to his backside. He looked right into Chan's eyes as he started fingering himself, but then they fluttered shut and he let out a soft little hum. Chan couldn't see what was happening, but he knew how fingering worked, so he didn't really need to. He just looked at Minho's face. Minho's lips had parted and he was starting to breathe heavily as his arm was moving. It was a very arousing sight, and Chan then realized how restrictive his pants felt. So he took them off, and Minho opened his eyes when he heard the zipper being pulled down, watching as Chan undressed his lower half. 

"Take your shirt off too," he said, almost panting with how heavy his breaths were, "just take all of it off."

"Is that what you want? I suppose it would be fair, I'm seeing everything and you aren't." 

Minho nodded, eyes closing again as he continued to finger himself.

"Your abs are hot. Good to look at," he added.

"Thanks," Chan chuckled as he removed his underwear.

Minho must have been adding more fingers and opening himself up during this time, because soon he pulled his hand away, all four fingers wet with lubricant, and said "okay I'm good, hand me the toy please."

Chan passed it over, and maybe he was being cheesy but their fingers brushed lightly and it made his heart pound a little harder. 

Minho rubbed lube all over the toy, then reached his hand back and pushed it in himself in one go.

And he moaned, loudly.

Chan was a bit taken aback, he had been so quiet during his preparation. But he also recalled Minho saying that he wasn't quiet. Minho began to fuck himself with the toy, and his moans continued, getting louder. It was, frankly, incredibly hot. Chan's hand flew down to touch himself; he'd been very hard for a while, dripping precum down onto his pubic hairs.

Then Minho turned on the vibrator, the loud buzzing noise ringing through the room, and it made him cry out _very_ loudly. Chan's dick twitched and his hand stuttered a bit because that was even hotter. 

Minho, who had been kneeling on the mattress, was starting to lose balance, and he reached forward to support himself against Chan, grabbing his shoulder with the hand that wasn't shoving the dildo into himself. He was panting heavily as he moaned, and his moans were getting higher in pitch. He got whiny. And that did something to Chan, who moved his hand faster and let out a moan of his own. He picked up the bottle of lube that was resting on the bed and poured some onto his hand to ease the glide. Normally he used spit, but this was what lube was for wasn't it? Might as well use it. 

Right after Chan put the lube on his cock, Minho seemed to come up with a new idea for getting off. He climbed into Chan's lap and started to grind so their dicks rubbed together. Chan got the hint, and wrapped a hand around the both of them. Minho let out this whiny keening noise from his throat that made Chan's mind go fuzzy. And they did that for a while, Chan jerking them both off kind of loosely, trying to stretch it out as long as possible, because who knew when he would get this opportunity again. Minho was switching between moving his hand fast and moving it slow, and Chan's horny mind took a good minute to realize that Minho was somewhat edging himself. 

That sure was super hot. Chan's dick could probably cut diamond he was so hard.

Minho's eyes had been closed the whole time, but they slowly opened to look at him. They made eye contact and it felt like time had slowed down, had nearly stopped entirely.

He wasn't sure who moved first. It was very likely both of them, but they started kissing. It was sloppy, hungry, _horny_. They broke away, and Chan heard the toy switch off, saw Minho pull it out and drop it on the bed.

They kissed again, and there was a hand dragging down his chest. A hand taking hold of his dick and pressing it against something. And then there was something hot and wet and tight surrounding him and fuck Minho had just put Chan's dick inside him. Fuck fuckfuckfuck.

Chan swiftly moved forward and pushed them over, so Minho was on his back. And he started thrusting- hard, fast, erratic. It was desperate, like a couple of horny teenagers who couldn't get enough of each other. Maybe it wasn't too far from that- Chan certainly couldn't get enough. 

And the way Minho was reacting…it was everything. He was loud, he was whiny, he was gasping for air; gripping the sheets and moaning like it was the best thing he had ever experienced. Chan really hoped it was. 

Minho ended up coming first, practically screaming Chan's name with no honorific following it. And that fucking _did_ something to Chan, who shortly after came himself, groaning out "fuck- oh god _Minho_ -" as he spilled inside. He slowed his hips down, moving through his orgasm until he stopped squirting and his body stopped spasming.

They both took a moment, catching their breath, as they stared at each other with wide eyes, both in a state of disbelief that this _actually_ happened.

"I was not planning to have sex with you," Minho said.

"I wasn't either," Chan said back.

"I just- the way you were looking at me- and you're so big- I couldn't help myself."

"I am absolutely not complaining, that was the hottest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Okay. Okay. You came inside of me."

"Did you not like that? I probably should have asked."

"I didn't think I would, but I do."

"That's hot."

Minho started to laugh, and Chan laughed too.

"You came all over the both of us," he continued, "I definitely liked that."

"That's good to hear," said Minho.

"Yeah." 

"This was hot."

"This was extremely hot."

"We should do this again."

"We should. Did you mean right now or another time?"

"Another time, I'm tired. We should clean up. Shower?"

"Shower."

They hopped into the shower, Minho becoming a lot less enthused about there being cum in his ass now that he had to clean it out. Plus, they had to take a cold shower, because hot water would make the cum damn near impossible to wash off.

"This is definitely way less sexy than it was earlier," Minho complained with a frown.

Chan laughed, "do you want some help?" 

"You don't know my asshole the way I do," Minho declined, "I should do it."

"I mean, I _could_ know your asshole the way you do."

"......next time."

After they finished and dried off, Chan started to head out to the living room, but Minho yanked him back to the bedroom, with a declaration of "we're cuddling." 

"Oh- okay," Chan replied, allowing himself to be dragged back to Minho's bed and then pushed down on the mattress and then tightly hugged. Minho positioned himself so that he was hugging Chan's waist, Chan had his arms sort of around Minho's waist, and Minho's head was resting on the meaty part of Chan's shoulder. 

It was very quiet and peaceful for a while, and Chan started to wonder if Minho had fallen asleep.

"Does this mean you like me too?" he said aloud.

"Not sure," Minho grumbled, definitely not asleep, "there's definitely attraction, I'll admit that. Give me a week, maybe I'll have an epiphany like you did."

Chan let out a wheeze, and just hugged Minho tighter. He noted how nice it felt, how incredibly _right_ it felt. 

"We can't date though," he continued, "with our contracts. Not yet at least."

"We don't have to," Minho said, "I don't really want to label this right now anyways."

"Yeah, I don't think this can be easily labeled…"

"Sorry for not asking before I put your dick in. Probably should've made sure you were okay with it," added Minho.

"Well considering it's been established I have wanted to 'dick you down' as you said, I would have said yes anyways. I was _very_ okay with it. So you're fine. Feel free to do it again. As many times as you want. Hell, wake me up with it." 

Minho giggled, "would that apply to oral too?"

" _Absolutely_." 

Minho laughed even more, the sweet sound ringing through the room.

"How long until the kids come back?" he questioned a couple minutes later.

"Not sure," Chan answered, "do we want them to know about this? It would be kind of shitty for us to sneak around. But also…. it might be better if they don't know, in case something slips to the public."

Minho sighed, shifting himself slightly. "It would feel weird to tell them. 'Hey, your two eldest hyung's have started fucking!' Let them find out on their own."

"You think so? But if one of them walks in on us, they could be mad we didn't tell them."

"They're not stupid. Enough innuendos and they'll catch on."

"Well alright then. We don't tell them, but we also don't _not_ tell them."

They continued to cuddle, until Chan suggested they should probably get dressed. Minho agreed, and they both put their clothes back on. At least for today, they were going to keep up appearances, pretend that nothing had happened. 

After they were dressed they headed out to the living room, sitting on the couch in the same spots they had been sitting when the kids had left. Perfect timing, as the front door opened only a few minutes later.

"How was the movie?" Minho asked as the younger members came back in.

"It was great!" Changbin said, "you guys really should have come."

"Did you get the issue sorted out at least?" asked Jeongin.

"Oh yeah, absolutely," Chan answered, "we talked it out, and it's all solved now." 

"Hyung was a great help," Minho added, "I feel _much_ better."

The others seemed to buy it, and it seemed like they were going to get away with it.

But then Hyunjin walked into their room, and shortly after came back out, loudly asking "um, why does our room smell like sex?"

All eyes turned to look at the both of them.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
